Traditionally, assemblies of this general type have secured the disc pads to the shoe backing surface by either heat cured adhesives or by mechanical means such as rivets. The riveted pads were utilized mostly in passenger automobiles and light duty trucks. The adhesive bonding of the pads, on the other hand, was normally incorporated in heavier duty vehicles. In the latter installations, the disc pads frequently became very hot and remained in such a state for prolonged periods of time particularly where the vehicle was subjected to severe stop and go conditions. Under such conditions gradual deterioration of the adhesive bonding occurred resulting in debonding of the pads due to heavy loading and/or vibration.
Several mechanical attachment systems have heretofore been utilized in conjunction with an adhesive and embody perforated sheet metal or wire mesh spot welded to a metal carrier plate. The perforated sheet metal or wire mesh is then embedded in the molded disc pad. Such prior mechanical attachments are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: a) ineffective locking of the pad to the carrier plate; b) inconsistency in the strength of spot welds securing the wire mesh to the carrier plate; and c) inordinately high manufacturing costs.